paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Silver Sight (Musical Episode)
Characters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Ryder Silver - (Debut) Chapter 1: The Musical Problem Chase is getting ready for Christmas in the lookout Chase: (Singing) On the first day of Christmas my best friend gave to me one big present under the tree! On the second day of Christmas my best friend gave to me two doggie treats and one big present under the tree! Skye:Haha! Cute song Chase! Chase:*Blushes* Thanks. Everest:This years Christmas is going to be amazing! Zuma:But only one thing. We have to finish our song for the Christmas show tomorrow! Everest:Oh no! Who could I have forgotten? Later outside All pups:*Singing* Santa, Santa come to me! Please give me some presents please! We pups have been good all year long! Santa, Santa please come along! I want... Chase:A toy for tomorrow? Zuma:No! We need an ending. Rubble:No time! Because Ryder needs us! The pups run to the look out Chapter 2: The Silver Sight Chase:Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder:Pups Jake's Mountain is crumbling down to Adventure Bay! We need Rubble to use his either to move the falling snow! Rubble:Rubble on the double! Ryder: Everest! You know everything about Jake's Mountain so you can tell us how to stop it! Everest:Ice or snow I'm ready to go! Ryder:Yeah! Paw Patrol is on a roll! The pups and Ryder head down to Jake's Mountain ???:Huh? Ryder:Oh well hello little pup. ???:Hi. Everest:What's your name? ???:I rather not say. I've been teased because of my name. Rubble:Oh come on! Please? I promise we won't judge! ???:Fine...My name is...Silver. Ryder:Well hello Silver! At Jake's Mountain Rubble:Ryder! My digger caught the falling snow! Ryder:Good now Everest use your snow plow to push is all back up. Everest:I cant! My snow plow's not working! Silver:I got this! Silver fixes Everest's snow plow Everest:Thanks Silver! Silver:No Problem! Back at the lookout Ryder:For her bravery I present Silver the engineering pup! Silver:Thanks Ryder! Chapter 3: The Inspection Zuma:Hey Silver! Silver:Yes Zuma? Zuma:I just wanted to know? Can you sing? Silver:Well...*Blushes* I do sing this one song. Zuma:Please sing it. Silver:Ok! *Singing* Look at me! I'm a beautiful white pup! My name is Silver! I'm a star! Thank shines brightly in the sky! Oh look at this Silver Sight! I dont know I came from but my mom's from Miami and that's all I need! To survive look at beautiful this mixed breed! My name is Silver! I'm a star! That shines brightly in the sky! Look at this Silver Sight! Na Na Na Na na-na Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na na-na Na Na Na Na! That shines brightly in he sky! I'm a star! Look at this Silver Sight! Zuma:That was beautiful! Silver:Thanks! Chapter 4: The Song Zuma:We found the perfect ending for our song! Rocky:What? Zuma:Silver! Silver:Thanks for letting me sing! The song went until the end All pups:*Signing* I want a present with Christmas cheer! Silver:"Singing* Look at this Silver Sight! The end